I Want What They Have
by Alyscia
Summary: Edward Cullen's life revolves around his daughter and his job but when he is around his family, he feels that he is missing out on what they have. Can Bella Swan be what he is missing? Fage 11 part two. Written for Daphne
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 1. Are You In…?**

**Title: **I Want What They Have

**Written for: **Daphne Rene/ DaphneRene

**Written By: **Alyscia

**Rating: M (Language)**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen's life revolves around his daughter and his job but when he is around his family, he feels that he is missing out on what they have. Can Bella Swan be what he is missing?  
**Prompt used: **Firefighter/Single DILF

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**EPOV**

I am not a perfect dad, my chosen profession risks my life and has me away forty-eight hours a lot of the time.

When I first found out about my baby girl I was ecstatic. I was going to be a dad. Kate didn't want to be a mom, and that was ok. We weren't in love; we had a drunken one night stand. I took full custody on a warm spring day. Samantha Nichole Cullen came into the world at eight pounds six ounces.

It was easy using my trust fund money to make sure I had the best of the best for my girl. I hired Mrs. Cope to be my nanny.

She was perfect, a bit older than my mom but she was feisty and made sure we were always on schedule.

Then we noticed she began to forget things; she wouldn't remember appointments, then what day it was. I called her daughter letting her know what was happening and together we took her to the doctor.

She got diagnosed with Alzheimer's.

Her daughter helped me out for a month to give me time to find a nanny to replace her mother.

That was six months ago.

I got home from a forty-eight-hour shift; my girl was in school, so I assumed Marci was doing her own thing. I went into my room to crash for a few hours.

"Mr. Cullen, I have been waiting for you." Marci was naked sprawled out on my bed.

I drop my bag on the floor and turn away, "Damn it Marci get some clothes on." I hissed trying to scrub her nude image from my brain.

It was awkward when she got dressed. She thought I wanted her because of how nice I have been to her since I hired her.

"Marci, I am nice because you work for me." I try to remain calm as she tries to touch me.

It doesn't go over well, and she quits.

_Shit_.

She packs her stuff and leaves, leaving me thinking about how I am going to explain to my mom why she has to help me out again.

My mom, Esme Cullen, is a sought out architect. And she loves her job.

Not that anyone in my family needs to work both, of my parents come from old money. And they set trust funds up for each one of their kids.

But she and my father didn't like sitting around twiddling their thumbs. My father is a world-renowned cardiologist.

They instilled in my brother, sister and I that we should be doing something to contribute. My brother Emmett has the number one construction company in the northern hemisphere. My sister Alice has her clothing line and owns several boutiques around the country.

I text my mom while changing out of my clothes and know that I need to pick up my princess from school.

It wasn't five minutes before my phone starts to ring.

"Hi, mom."

"Are you kidding me right now."

My hand grabs the back of my neck, "No I am not."

She sighs on the other end, "What happened?"

I explain to her what Marci did. "I swear ma, I didn't do anything to make her think that was ok."

I hear laughing come from her end, " It's not that funny." I deadpan.

"I know darling, it's just you don't see your appeal. Look, I will help you out, but I will be helping you pick out the next nanny. I will have interviews set up for your next set of days off."

"Alright." I conceded knowing that I should have had let her help me the couple times before.

This wasn't the first time that a nanny quit. It's the third nanny in the six months since Mrs. Cope had to leave us.

"Bring my baby girl over for dinner tonight."

I agree and hang up with her in time for me to go pick my princess up from school.

I debate sending my girl to a high-class private school, but in the long run I wanted her to have as normal an upbringing as possible. I regret that decision every time I come to pick her up just because of the moms that are here waiting for their kids.

They all look at me like I am something to eat.

"Hi Edward, Bethy was asking when we could hang out with Sammy. What do you think? You free tomorrow?" Karla sashays up to me, touching my arm.

I internally shudder. Thank god my Sam hates Bethy. I have raised my girl to like everyone, but she says Bethy is mean and picks on everyone. And with a mother like Karla, I believe it.

"I don't know Karla I will have to consult with my Sam and see what she wants to do," I grunt moving away from her hands.

I see Sam walking out with her best friend, Todd. Much to my chagrin, her best friend is a boy. But Todd is a terrific kid that comes from busy parents who shuffle him around a lot.

Sam is wearing pink overalls with her pink chucks and piggy tails. Her green eyes spot me, "Daddy!" she squeals, running into my arms.

"Hey princess" I pick her up swinging her around.

"Where is Marci?"

I internally sigh, "She wanted to do something else, so she quit baby girl." hoping that Sam doesn't get too upset. She didn't seem to have that much of an attachment with Marci.

Sam giggles, "Did she try to kiss you like Miss Danelle?"

I groan thinking about the nanny we had before Marci. "No princess she didn't."

"Nanna watching me again till we find another nanny?"

I nod my head.

"Nana wants us over to dinner tonight too."

"Yes! That means I get cookies for dessert."

I snort shaking my head as I strap my daughter in and head towards my parent's estate.

As we pull in, I see my siblings' vehicles are here too. "It looks like the whole clan has gathered baby girl."

She giggles, "Good, aunty Alice and I have to discuss my clothing options. I need more."

I park and look at my princess "You have more clothes than any girl your age Sam."

She raises her brow, "How do you know daddy, have you been to other girls' houses?"

My daughter gets her smartass mouth from my sister in law. "You know baby girl- you are lucky I love you."

Jasper is sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer with my dad and brother. Jasper is my best friend. We met when were sixteen. It was our first weekend as cadets, and we got bathroom duty.

I smack him on the back, "Where is my sister?"

Jasper spills some beer on himself, "Dammit Edward, you are as bad as your brother. She's with the other ladies in the other room whispering up a storm."

My head falls back as I laugh. "You are such a woman, man."

Sam leaves and goes to her aunts and nana to have her girl time while I drink a beer with the guys.

Jasper talks about the rumor he's heard that we are going to be getting a new chief. Emmett talks about the new contract he has with some Japanese company, and my dad says he might be promoted to surgical chief.

It's not long before my mom is setting the table and we sit down and eat. During the meal, Emmett and Rose announce that they are expecting.

I couldn't be happier for them, they had been trying for a long while.

It's moments like this that it makes it apparent that I lack in one area in my life. I don't have what my siblings have or my parents. I don't have a partner.

When I am home tucking in my princess, she asks me the question that I have dreaded for a long time.

"If it takes a mommy and a daddy to make a baby, how come I don't have a mommy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I pull up to the simple two-story modern home that belongs to my cousin. It's been two years since anyone in my family has heard from me.

I went to school; I got my degree in child psychology and early childhood education. I wanted to work with children. It has been my lifelong dream. It's why I pushed to graduate at sixteen and went straight to college.

My mom is a nomad and never could stay in place long. My uncle decided that it was no life for a child and had me come live with him.

He and my cousin supported every decision I ever made. They encouraged me when I decided to go to Phoenix for college so I could be close to my mom. She was living there at the time. It wasn't long after I started classes that she picked up and moved to Florida with her new husband.

My uncle wanted me to come home and be closer to them, but I wanted to wait till I finished my first year, so I didn't get behind with my plan.

My plan, eventually I did go back to Washington and attend Udub. And at twenty-four I had all my degrees and had done my hours. But that's when I met Jacob Black.

I never gave boys much attention and my cousin Jasper was good at scaring them away. But I didn't have Jasper, and I had graduated.

He swept me off my feet, and I fell so hard for him. Jake convinced me to just run away with him.

Two years of my life I spent on the road with him moving around just like my mom. I worked in daycares, babysat and worked a nanny gig here and there, but I never could stay anywhere because he wanted to move.

I never called my uncle letting him know I was ok because Jake never let us get a phone. He said we need to stay unplugged.

We were down in Florida. We had been there for a full month when I walked in on him having an orgy.

I was out working to pay for this room, and he decided to have an orgy. My eyes finally opened. I grabbed my things, took the car and drove.

Right before I took off Jasper gave me his new address; he and his new bride had bought a house.

I have no idea what to say to him. I don't even know if he will take me in after what I had done. But I had nowhere else to go.

My fist meets the white door a few times, and I step back. My eyes stay on the ground as my heart beats in my ears.

The door creaks open and a heartbeat goes, and large arms grab me up, "Bella, thank god."

As I get comfortable in his arms, tears start pouring out of my eyes. He yanks me away to look at me but never lets me go.

"Are you ok? Where have you been? Dad and I thought you were dead somewhere?" Jasper's eyes were sharp and unwavering as I cried.

"I'm sorry, I was so stupid. I'm ok, just heartbroken and feeling stupid."

"Jasper get her in here!"

He all but drags me in the house, never letting my hand go. His wife smiled at me before hugging me while still attached to Jasper. It is very uncomfortable.

"You had my Jazzy and Charlie in a fit trying to find you."

I sob feeling guilty, "I'm sorry."

She shushes me, "It's ok, doesn't matter now. You are home, and you can stay here as long as you need."

The next day Uncle Charlie is at the house and won't stop hugging me and continues asking where I was and what happened.

I broke down and told them about Jake and how we traveled. We lived a nomadic life, and he didn't want us to stay connected to anything in our past and to live in the moment. And because I was under the influence of love. I didn't question it.

Charlie wanted to kill him.

I don't think I could apologize any more for my stupidity.

Jasper and Charlie easily forgave, but they dragged me out, getting me a phone with a GPS LoJack on it. I wanted to argue, but I feel it was a small price to pay.

It's been a few weeks now and I have been keeping to myself not going anywhere. Even though Jasper and Alice wanted me to attend her family dinners they hold weekly. But I just wanted to hide for a while.

Today I found the inner strength to pull myself up and bake. I baked so many cookies I had no idea what I was going to do with them. It just felt good doing something again.

Maybe I should look for a job, start being productive again. I miss working with kids. My mind starts working on creating a plan. And it feels so good to be doing something.

I pack up the cookies I bake and decide to take them to Jasper at work. I bet he and his fellow firefighters would love some home-baked cookies.

It wasn't hard finding the station- I parked my car and walked in. I heard laughing, one belonging to my cousin.

"Dude, you lost another one?" Jasper loud guff echoes down the hall that I am walking.

"Oh screw you, Jasper, it's not funny."

Jasper laughs harder making me giggle as I turn the corner where he is.

Jasper sees me "Hells Bells you're out of the house!" he engulfs me in a hug before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Edward, this is my cousin I've been telling you about."

Edward's green eyes sweep me over. "Hey, we have been missing you at my mom's dinner. I was beginning to think Jasper was making shit up."

I roll my eyes "You know I was nice and brought chocolate chip cookies to you hard working guys, but maybe I should just go."

Jasper snatches the box out of my arms before I can blink.

Edward laughs, his green eyes sparkle looking at my cousin. "I am glad you are back. He was putting on a brave face for a long while after you left."

I nod, but I didn't want to talk about it, "What were you guys talking about before I interrupted."

Edward groans and Jasper laughs as he takes a bite of a cookie.

"He lost another nanny. This one jumped into his shower."

I look over to him. I can see why she would though. He was a good looking man. Six feet in height a good muscle build and copper hair that makes me want to run my fingers through it.

Edward narrows his eyes at my cousin. "Stop laughing man. It isn't funny. My mom is pissed. If this shit keeps happening, I don't know what I am going to do."

"I can do it" the words tumble out of my mouth before I think about it — just something about Edward that makes me want to help.

Jasper's eyes widen, and Edward furrows his brows.

"I mean, I have an early childhood education degree and a bachelors in child psychology. And I have had a few nanny jobs over the last two years. I have some experience. And you know I won't strip naked and jump you." I ramble even more, and neither one of them stop me. I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"You serious?" Edward looks over to my cousin who is still looking at me.

"We'll talk it over with your wife and what not. You can get my number from Jasper." I walk away quickly, not wanted to embarrass myself any more.

I wait at the house going over and over in my head why I blurted out that I would help him. I mean yes he was handsome. But that is not a good reason to offer to help out an almost stranger.

I knew of Edward, I saw him at Jasper's wedding he was Jasper's best man. But I didn't stay long and mingle because of my class load at the time. I was just always busy.

I let my head hit the table.

"I heard from a little birdy today that you offered to help out my brother."

My head pops up looking at Alice who is smirking. "Yea, I am sure he thinks I am crazy. And probably doesn't trust me I just up and disappeared on my family for two years. Who would want that kind of person looking after their kid? I know his wife won't."

Alice laughs sitting down next to me. "Edward isn't married for one. He is raising my niece by himself. And two he wants to hire you. He feels that he wouldn't have to worry about you."

"Really?"

She nods gently.

That night Edward calls me and asks me to come over so we can talk about me being his nanny.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

When I made the call and gave Bella a chance, I was worried that I was going to make a mistake because one, she was Jasper's cousin, and I didn't want it to cause a rift if it didn't work out.

When she came into my home the first day, she went straight to Sam and talked to her. And they talked for a good hour about all kinds of things. Then she took Sam into the kitchen and had her help cook lunch.

Bella never lost patience as Sam helped her with every step of making lunch. Bella served lunch and finally addressed me with a smile and asked what exactly I needed.

It has been a month since then, and I have never seen my little girl so happy. She takes Sam on day trips and does fun craft activities. And not once has she tried to hit on me.

It bugs me more than it should. I want Bella to flirt with me. I want to flirt with her. It's so wrong how many mornings I woke up with a hard-on because of the brown eyed beauty that has invaded my life.

"Edward, could you get the onion out of the fridge please." Bella's sweet voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

She has taken up cooking for all of us at the station once a week. And the guys love it more than they should. Seth in particular bugs the shit out of me.

"Sure Bella," I get up, handing her what she needed. A blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Thank you."

I sit back down watching her dance around our kitchen. Much to my irritation, I am not the only one anymore.

Seth, Mike, and Ryan have joined us. Seth is leaning against the counter near her flirting shamelessly.

Jasper sits next to me growling, "Such fucking tools."

I grunt agreeing. "Why don't you say something, she's your family."

He sides eyes me, "I am not getting on her bad side."

I continue to watch Seth flirt more. Bella doesn't seem to care for his attention- she has kept moving further away from him every time he goes to touch her. She moves quickly.

Unable to hold in my jealousy anymore I stand up and walk over putting my hand on her hip and my chin on her shoulder.

"What you making us, beautiful?" I whisper in her ear.

She closes her eyes, and I watch that gorgeous blush flood her face and neck, "Just Texas chili, nothing fancy." she murmurs, falling into my chest just enough to have my chest flush against her back.

Realizing that I may have taken this too far, but she did lean back into me, I push a little further. I kiss her cheek. "It smells good. I can't wait to eat it."

Her voice comes out squeaky, "It will be finished in a bit."

I remove myself from her and go back to the table smirking at Seth as he glares at me. _That's right, asshole. _

But reality hits me with what I just did when my eyes land on Jasper and his eyes narrow on me.

I clear my throat and slump down in my seat avoiding his glare.

"Is there something going on between you and my cousin?"

"No, I just couldn't let Seth keep harassing her. You could see how uncomfortable she was with it." I quickly come up with an excuse that's mostly true.

Jaspers huffs, but the alarm sounds overhead. As we rush out of the kitchen to get our gear my eye catches Bella's.

She lips "Be careful."

My shift ends and I get home to Bella browsing through Netflix and Sam is nowhere in sight.

"Where is my princess?" I ask flopping down next to her.

She squirms as her face turns red, "You mom declared that she needed her granddaughter for a girls evening. Your dad is at a conference I guess."

We are alone. You can feel the tension thickening between us.

Moving closer to her unable to help myself, "Oh, so what plans do you have?" my fingers brush loose strands of her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"Just watch a movie or something."

I stretch my arm out behind her, "Mind if I join you?"

She smiles "That would be nice."

I don't think we watched a movie. We start talking instead.

I told her about Sam's mother and the conversation I had with Sam about her , how it breaks my heart that I haven't given her a mom.

Bella talks about her missing two years. Her biggest regret is not contacting Jasper and Charlie, but she doesn't regret the traveling. She enjoyed seeing what she saw and the experiences she had.

She also feels weird that she doesn't miss Jake, Bella thought she was in love with him but not once has she thought about him or what he's doing. All she thinks about now is Sam and what new things she can do with her.

We talk about my daughter as if she is both of ours and it doesn't bother me. It makes my heart feel full. I tell her all about her first steps and how hard it was to potty train her. I vent about her best friend being a boy.

Bella laughs telling me how I should have him over when I am home and see how they play. To see how he is the perfect little gentleman, playing only what my princess wants to play.

Eventually, we fall asleep cuddled together with her hand in my hair and my face on her stomach.

I felt so comfortable, and I snuggle more into Bella when I heard my daughter's voice.

"Nana, does this mean Bella is going to be my mommy."


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Everything changed the night we talked and woke up snuggled together.

After we talked to Sam that just because Edward and I fell asleep together doesn't mean I was going to be her mom. The whole time I couldn't help thinking that I wanted to be her mom more than anything.

Now Edward touches me every chance he gets. He does more so when we are alone, he has to hold my hand or have his arm wrapped around my shoulders or waist. And I am the same way when Sam is in bed, and he happens to be home I have him lay in my lap so I can play with his hair.

I have no clue what it means. And I am too scared to ask. I don't know if I am afraid of it becoming real or if it's all in my head.

Clearing my thoughts, I gather the things I need for the dinner I am going to make for Edward and the guys over at the station.

Jasper has mixed feeling with me doing this. On the one hand, he loves it because he loves my cooking. On the other is his grimacing face when one of the guys hits on me. Not that it has been an issue. Once Edward did his little scene the other day putting his hand on me kissing my cheek most of them have backed off.

Usually, I bring Sam with me, but tonight Esme has taken her saying she wanted her for the company. Carlisle was away again helping another hospital out for a couple of days.

I find this odd considering that when we were over there for the weekly family dinner, they never mentioned him leaving this week.

I pulled into the firehouse and walked in like all the many times I have before. But when I walk in the kitchen it's covered in flowers and candles set on the table. Edward is in a black button up rolled up to his elbow and black slacks, smiling.

"What is all this?" I ask setting my bags down.

He rubs the back of his neck, "I thought we could have a date, just you with some good food and me."

My mouth pops open a bit.

"I know this could go wrong, but I need to see where this goes because you are my every thought." he is in front in me taking my hands into his. I feel a tingling shoot through my arms.

I look into his darkening green eyes, and I could see everything that I ever wanted in them.

"Let's try."

XOXOXOXOXO

I really hope you enjoyed this. Thank you Tammy V for betaing real quick for me so I could get this story out in time.


End file.
